gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
BEST OF Game Grumps - Jan. 2015
"BEST OF Game Grumps - Jan. 2015" is an official compilation video of moments from Game Grumps videos of January 2015. The clips were compiled together by Game Grumps fan Drej9, who also made compilation videos for his own channel from July 2014 until December 2014. Cast * Arin * Danny Games featured Game Grumps * Sonic Boom * Pokémon FireRed Version * RoboCop * Mappy-Land Game Grumps VS * Yoshi's Cookie * M&M's Beach Party * Action Girlz Racing Clips Used * The Garofalo Expedition (Sonic Boom Part 36: Janeane Garofalo's Expedition) ** Danny and Arin fail to introduce the episode properly. * Catching Articuno (Pokémon FireRed Part 77: To the Center!) ** Arin and Danny freak out when they capture Articuno. * Hellacious Haikus (Sonic Boom Part 38: This is a Haiku) **Danny and Arin make haikus about Sonic Boom. * Pokenames (Pokémon FireRed Part 72: A Lumpy Situation) ** Arin and Danny remember the ridiculous nicknames they gave the Pokémon in their PC. * Introducing Larry (Pokémon FireRed Part 74: Seafoam Roam) ** Danny introduces the mystery editor Larry to the lovelies. * Calendar Babes (Pokémon FireRed Part 74: Seafoam Roam) ** Danny talks about putting googly eyes on pinup girls. * Sponsored by Wendy's (Sonic Boom Part 40: Silly Ol' Eggman) ** Arin explains the "Wendy's" incident on Steam Train to Danny. * Boyfriend Boyfriend Boyfriend... (Pokémon FireRed Part 77: To the Center!) ** Danny and Arin make fun of a female swimmer's flaunting of having a boyfriend. * That's How Pink Eye Happens (Pokémon FireRed Part 77: To the Center!) ** Arin talks about itching his butthole. * Gimme a Second!! (Pokémon FireRed Part 78: Give Me a Second!) ** Arin thinks Psyduck needs a minute to collect his thoughts. * Hedgehog Facts (Sonic Boom Part 44: Can't Stop Won't Stop Might Stop) ** Arin claims that hedgehog spit is sticky. * No No No No No No No No What (Sonic Boom Part 44: Can't Stop Won't Stop Might Stop) ** Arin has a bizarre death. * Gotta Go Fit (Sonic Boom Part 44: Can't Stop Won't Stop Might Stop) ** Sonic and friends behave a bit strangely in preparation for a running section. * Sch is Evolving! (Pokémon FireRed Part 83: Cool Story Brah) ** Sch evolves into Charizard, and forgets Flamethrower thanks to Arin's button-mashing. * The Did The Best They Could (Sonic Boom Part 47: Finale) ** Danny and Arin discuss the embarrassment Sonic Boom's developers probably feel over the credits. * It's a Telephone. (Pokémon FireRed Part 84: Beautiful Like Bacon) ** Arin finds it funny that the game tells him what a telephone is. * The Future is Bright (Pokémon FireRed Part 86: Tooth Poop) ** Alakazam doesn't have a bright outlook on the future, and neither does Danny. * I'd Buy That For a Bepbepbep (RoboCop) ** Danny makes fun of RoboCop's mouth movements. * Arin's Life Story (Yoshi's Cookie Part 1: National Treasure) ** Arin discusses his messed-up life story. * Beedrill's My Bae (Pokémon FireRed Part 92: 87th Time's a Charm!) ** Arin talks about the scorn he's gotten for using Beedrill. * Mappy isn't Happy (Mappy-Land) ** Mappy-Land starts glitching out like crazy. * M is for "May Be Rigged" (M&M's Beach Party Part 1: 50 Shades of Glitch) ** Arin fails at Skee Ball. Or does he? * M is for "Seriously?" (M&M's Beach Party Part 1: 50 Shades of Glitch) ** Dan also gets to reap the benefits of glitches. * Skee Ball Slaughter (M&M's Beach Party Part 1: 50 Shades of Glitch) ** Danny rolls the worst ball ever. * Bump Set Spike (M&M's Beach Party Part 2: Threading the Needle) ** Arin spikes a huge one in Volleyball. * The Kayak Code (M&M's Beach Party Part 3: Finale) ** The grumps lose their sanity trying to beat the computer at kayaking. Also Arin Wins! * How 2 Kayak (M&M's Beach Party Part 3: Finale) ** Arin shows Danny how he beat kayaking. With picture in picture display. * Mister Mountain (Pokémon FireRed Part 96: Sprang Break) ** The grumps have some confusion over the difference between Mt. and Mr. * 360 No Steer (Action Girlz Racing) ** Danny has trouble driving his car. * The Resemblance is Uncanny (Pokémon FireRed Part 99: Babies Galore) ** Danny and Arin might've seen Tim Robins at an airport. * Worst Parade Ever (Sonic Boom Part 45: Get 'em Buddy Bot!) ** Inactive character models still behave strangely in this game. * Gimme That Street Cred (Pokémon FireRed Part 93: A Bug's Life) ** Danny talks Little League Basketball. And sex. * The Sound Of Failure (Action Girlz Racing) ** Danny believes the soundtrack fits his failure perfectly. * The Boyfriend Cometh (Pokémon FireRed Part 96: Sprang Break) ** The boyfriend-obsessed girl returns. Trivia * This compilation only features footage from and Game Grumps VS videos with Arin and Danny. Later compilations would feature clips from other series on the channel and other cast members. Category:Special Episodes Category:Compilation Videos Category:Episodes Featuring Live Action Segments Category:Best of Game Grumps Episodes